


Our House in the Middle of Our House

by Ginka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, everything is a joke, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka/pseuds/Ginka
Summary: davekat house hunters au





	Our House in the Middle of Our House

"I kick people in the nuts and flip crustaceans for a living; my husband takes photographs of dead birds. Our budget is $850,000."


End file.
